


Super Max

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Loss, discussion of suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few weeks in Arcadia Bay have been riddled by a flurry of strange occurrences. Kate’s suicide attempt, bizarre weather events and the unsolved mystery of Rachel Amber have all rocked the sleepy fishing town to its core. Now, something even more bizarre has occurred: Max has gone missing. How will Arcadia Bay cope with her disappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set after episode 3, in which Max gets stuck in the alternate universe. This is set in the original universe and focuses on different characters' reactions to her departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Semi-hiatus 28th July]

It’s a beautiful dawn as Victoria chills in her bedroom with her usual sidekicks, Taylor and Courtney. Her hazel-green eyes flicker against the morning sunlight. The girls chat happily and listen to obnoxiously loud music, unfitting with the hour. They knew Kate’s room was empty while she was still in hospital, and Brooke wouldn’t do shit. It was a good morning in Arcadia Bay.

“So, what’s happening with the everyday heroes contest? Has Mr. Jefferson said anything else about it?” Taylor inquires, flicking through a magazine.

Victoria winces as she recalls the previous evening. She had used her portfolio as an opening to entice Mr. Jefferson and secure her win in the competition. Ultimately, he had rejected her advances and wouldn’t budge on the subject. That had infuriated her. The teen wasn’t used to not getting her way and bit back, hard. Once her rage had settled, she knew she’d made a mistake and had pushed things too far. She’ll never forget that look of disdain from her idol. How would she face him in class? Thinking about it was absolutely mortifying. “I… Spoke with him. He won’t announce a winner until that hipster-shit submits a photo too!”

“That is such bull.” Her friend frowns.

“Totally.” Courtney agrees.

“I know. She doesn’t even want to enter! It’s not compulsory. I don’t see why he has to push it so much.”

“It’s ‘cause she’s his favourite.” The girl with pink highlights chimes in.

“That’s probably it.” Taylor agrees with a nod.

“Who knows, maybe she’s doing extra-curricular activities with him.” Courtney grins snidely and presses her tongue against her cheek.

“Shut up. Mark wouldn’t stoop to that level, let alone with that indie freak.” The young woman fumes. In truth, she knew it was Max who wouldn’t be the type to do that sort of thing. Victoria wonders what the girl’s reaction would be if she knew she had attempted to seduce Mr. Jefferson. It would probably be a mixture of disgust at her actions and intolerance for threatening to blackmail him. Knowing Max, another result would be her trying to reach out to Victoria and worrying about her. God, she had such a fucking hero-complex.

She taps her nails agitatedly on her desk. “You know what?”

“What?” Both of her friends ask in unison.

“I’m going to confront her.”

Taylor chuckles. “What, right now? It’s 7am.”

“Yeah, right-fucking-now.” Victoria smirks back, feeling emboldened.

The Queen bee and her followers head across the hall to dorm 219.

She firmly raps her knuckles on the door.

“Open up, we need to talk.” The teenager commands.

“I know you’re in there, you twee-shit.” Courtney and Taylor cackle quietly at this.

 

The girl looks back at her friends. They shrug. She turns the door knob abruptly and busts through.

The room is empty.

“Oh.” She frowns.

“Well, that was anti-climactic.” The long-haired blonde says.

“Yeah.” Courtney agrees.

“She’s probably in the bathroom taking a dump.” Taylor jokes.

Her companions laugh at that.

“Well, once she’s finished doing… Whatever it is she’s doing. We’ll be waiting. I won’t let anyone get in the way of this competition going ahead!” Victoria declares.

“Hey, what is all this shit?” Taylor asks and gestures towards masses of papers scattered messily around the room and side tables. She approaches a page and examines it. “Time-travel?” Her tone is quizzical.

The other two teens join in snooping. Eventually the three of them move to her desk and view a wall of post-its with a similar theme. They’re an assortment of random facts, odd quotes and drawings.

“What the fuck, she’s _such_ a weirdo!” Courtney giggles.

“Agreed.” Victoria sighs. “Let’s just get out of here and wait for her to come back.” She waves a hand. The trio departs, ready to pounce whenever the girl returned.

 

Hours pass, but still no Max. It was strange, Victoria actually heard her return yesterday afternoon and was sure she hadn’t left after that. Maybe she had gone out after curfew?

“She’s probably at that blue-haired chick’s place. What was her name again?” Taylor thinks.

“Chloe.” Victoria reminds her scornfully. She never liked that bitch. Too upfront and difficult to intimidate. Kind of like Rachel in that respect.

“Oh, that’s right.”

“Or with Warren.” The other adolescent offers.

Victoria sighs. “This is getting boring. Let’s go get something to eat then confront her when we get back.”

“Yes please!” Taylor perks up.

As the girls make their way to the school carpark, Victoria can’t help shake the bad feeling she has. It’s similar to the one she felt the day she learned Rachel Amber had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction. I'm not much of a creative writer, but I have a lot of ideas that I want to put out there.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a LIS animation made by Chris Lam, which can be viewed here: http://chrislamart.tumblr.com/post/121355341360/played-through-lis-episode-3-last-week-and-yo
> 
> After seeing it, I couldn't help wonder how people would react to Max's disappearance.


	2. Message

Light mist coats Chloe’s breath as she sits atop her usual bench next to the lighthouse. Despite the morning chill, her body was warming up with the expanding embrace of the sun. The lighthouse was one of Chloe’s favourite places to wind-down when she was upset. Her second favourite was the junkyard, but she hadn’t been back since her and Max’s run-in with Frank.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Max. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the-”_

The answer phone beeps.

“Max, it’s Chloe. I’m sorry about yesterday, I was a total jerk. Forgive me? Let’s grab some breakfast at Two Whales. My treat.”

The punk sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Yesterday had ended badly. She had raged at Max, but it wasn’t her fault. Max had called her out on it, but she’d been too upset and angry to admit she was right. Chloe inhales pungent smoke from her joint and holds it deeply. She eventually exhales in a plume of white smoke.

 

After Max’s lack of response, she decides to call her again that afternoon.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Max. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the-”_

“Max, it’s me again. Just wanted to call and say I was sorry again. I mean it. Please, don’t ignore me? I know, I was a turd. We have time stuff to do, remember? Call me back Super Max and let’s get down to bidness!”

 

She lets a day pass before calling again. Still no reply.

“Maaax! I can’t handle the radio silence. I’m coming over.”

Chloe stares at her phone once she’s left the message. It was unusual for Max to not respond to her texts, or calls; even after an argument. After a fight, it was Chloe who generally needed space and silence to sort things out. Max was the type who wanted to to talk through issues and resolve them as quickly as possible. She must’ve been really mad this time.

There’s another pleasant sunrise as the blue-haired adolescent enters the Blackwell carpark and pulls into the last empty parking space. It’s really out of the way. Formerly, the teen would’ve just stopped in the mobility carpark like an asshole and been done with it. _“Your positive influence, Mad Max.”_ She smiles _._

“Uh, Chloe?” A hesitant looking-boy approaches her once she exits her vehicle.

 _“Warren.”_ The rocker thinks with an amused smile.

“Yeah?”

“Heya. I’m glad I bumped into you actually. I was just wondering. Uh, have you seen Max recently?” The teen rubs his neck awkwardly.

“What?” Chloe didn’t understand what he was getting at. Of course she’d seen Max. Oh no, was he going to ask her for dating advice?

“It’s just, she hasn’t been to class the past couple of days and that’s not like her. Even when she’s sick she’ll let someone know.”

Her stomach tenses.

“What?” She repeats, but this time the word is laced with desperation. A distraught look crosses her face.

He falters at her expression. “It-it could be nothing, but-”

She doesn’t wait for him to continue. The young woman sprints across the carpark towards the girls’ dormitories. She surges through the entrance and runs up the stairwell, panting and damning her smoker’s lungs as she moves.

 _“Level 2.”_ The girl forcefully pushes the door open and runs in.

“Max!” Chloe calls out down the hall. A couple of girls turn and observe her.

“Max!” She shouts again in panic.

She was probably being ridiculous. Any moment Max would emerge and tell Chloe off for worrying too much and making a scene.

“Hey, are you alright Chloe?” Dana touches her arm.

She spins around. “Dana… Have you seen Max?”

“What? No, not for a couple of days. Why?”

_“No, no. This cannot be happening. Not again!”_

Chloe races to Max’s bedroom and bangs on the door. “Max, are you in there?” No reply. She opens it, hoping she’ll be asleep in bed, or at her desk.

There's no one there.

Chloe drops to her knees. She notices a Polaroid on the floor, it’s the one of her and Max as kids. The last photo her Dad ever took. It's difficult to focus on as tears begin to swell in her eyes. She grips it with shaking hands and holds it to her chest, then starts to weep uncontrollably.

“What the hell is going on!?” Victoria shouts from across the hall with a dishevelled look. She rubs her eyes angrily. Chloe can’t acknowledge her and just continues sobbing into her hands. The room spins. It feels like she’s going to vomit. There could’ve been a simple explanation. Maybe Max went to visit her parents, or was out taking photos. It was possible. But in her heart, she knew with sickening certainty that Max was gone.


	3. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions Kate's suicide attempt.

“Seriously, what the fuck?” Victoria chides again and steps out of her room. The image of Chloe crying across the hall chills her to the core. It doesn’t take her long to put the pieces together. Her face fills with dread. She escapes into her room and slowly closes the door.

“Victoria, are you okay? You look pale.” Her best friend inquires. They’d been keeping each other company as much as possible lately after recent events. They didn’t often acknowledge it verbally, but Kate’s suicide attempt had shaken them. How could a person truly cope with the awareness they’d almost driven someone to their death?

“I… I think Max might be missing.”

Taylor looks stunned and sits up. “What the fuck? Are you serious?”

The other teen nods silently and takes a seat at her desk. Her hands tremble.

“Why do you think that?”

“Her fucking blue-haired GF is bawling her eyes out across the hall.”

“That could mean anything, Vic.”

“Taylor… You know the other day when we were going to confront her?”

Her friend nods.

“I don’t know why, but when we didn’t see her in her room- I just had this weird, bad feeling about the whole thing.”

“Vic, you don’t think she…” Taylor lets the sentence hang, she looks anxious.

“I don’t know. Taylor. What if I-” Victoria’s lowers her head into her hands, eyes stinging with tears.

Taylor stands and places a hand across her friend’s back. “Shit. I’m sorry, Vic. I’m sure she’s fine. I’m sorry I even suggested that.” She sighs. _“God, what a mess.”_

“Kate came so close. We almost pushed someone to that, Sweet-T. What if Max-“

“No, I’m sure she’s just visiting someone. Maybe she went out of town, she moved from Seattle, right?”

Victoria wipes her eyes and nods.

“Maybe she’s visiting her parents?”

“I hope so.” The girl responds softly.

Taylor strokes her back.

“Taylor, what if she has gone missing and we could’ve done something to help her?”

Her companion remains silent for a long time. Victoria wanted her to have an answer, one that would satisfy her and bring her comfort. But in truth, Taylor felt just as helpless. “I… I don’t know.” She bends down and the two friends embrace in a long, desperate hug.


	4. Confirmation

Chloe floors it back to her house, her old pick-up grunting against the strain. The combination of speed and blurred vision are a dangerous mix, but she makes it back in one piece. As she enters the front door, she encounters Joyce who is on the telephone. Her mum covers the receiver as she spots Chloe.

“Oh Chloe, there you are. I have Max’s parents on the phone. Apparently she hasn’t been in touch, or attended class for the last two days and they’re worried. Have you seen her?

With that, Chloe’s fears are confirmed. She can’t speak, but manages a small shake of her head.

“I’m sorry, she hasn’t seen her. No, it’s okay. I’m sure she’s just at a friend’s house or something. Of course, I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

Joyce hangs up the phone and turns to her daughter. “Chloe…” Her tone is consoling.

Chloe runs upstairs and slams the door behind her. She didn’t want her mum to see her getting emotional. The girl flops onto her bed face-down.

Joyce knocks gently on the door. “Chloe?”

“Go away!” She shouts and covers the back of her head with her pillow. She feels so juvenile, but hated people seeing her cry.

Her door creaks open as Joyce enters the room. She feels the mattress shift with her mother’s weight.

“Chloe. I’m sorry. I know this is difficult, but it’s still early days. I meant what I said, Max could be visiting someone, or-“

Chloe removes the pillow and sits up, snorting back her runny nose.

“No.” The girl replies firmly.

“No?”

“She’s missing, Mom.”

“How do you know?”

“I can just feel it, like with Rachel.”

“Oh, honey.” Joyce rubs her back comfortingly.

“Why, Mom? Why does this keep happening to me?” Chloe breaks into a painful wail.

Joyce’s own eyes well up with tears. It killed her to see her daughter so heartbroken. She leans forward and envelops her with her arms.

“Sometimes, bad things happen to good people.” Her mum offers in a soothing voice. Joyce didn’t feel it was sufficient. The truth was, even after all these years, she hadn’t figured it out herself.

Friday arrives. There’s no tornado. This should be a comfort to Chloe, but it only fuels her dismay. No tornado and no Max? It didn’t look good.

 _“Did she manage to stop it somehow?”_ Her throat tightens as fresh tears emerge. She wipes her eyes. She didn’t seem to do anything, but cry recently.

Max was heroic. She was constantly trying to help others and do good in the world. She’d saved Chloe’s life on numerous occasions, not to mention Kate’s. Chloe knew Max would’ve done anything to save the town, even if that meant sacrificing herself. She wished there was a switch in her brain she could flick to stop thinking. It was too painful. More so, because her thoughts seeped with hard truths. If Max needed to disappear to save Arcadia Bay, she wouldn’t have hesitated. Chloe didn’t think that saving the town was worth it, if it meant losing Max. Rachel may have been her angel, but Max was her world.


	5. Assembly

Blackwell felt eerie after news had begun to spread about Max’s disappearance. There was a cruel irony in the fact that the hero of Blackwell had become another missing person. A potential victim of some ill-fate. One more strange tragedy in an increasingly peculiar town. The school’s reputation had taken a blow as speculation spread about the academy being unsafe for young women. This had led to enhanced security initiatives such as buddy-systems and more guards. There was a fearful atmosphere at the institute.

A week passes and a full school assembly is called.

Principal Wells stands on-stage before a podium. He is accompanied by the teaching faculty, as well as David Madsen and Officer Berry who are seated behind him.

“It is with great sadness that we report another Blackwell student has gone missing. Maxine Caulfield, or Max as most of you will know her, has been missing since last week. If you have any information concerning her disappearance, please tell someone from the faculty, or contact the police. We will have officers around campus who will be interviewing students, so please come forward if you think you know anything that will assist them.” The hawk-eyed man appraises the audience carefully as he speaks.

“Also, I’d like to add that the school counsellor understands how distressing this is and has an open-door policy. If you would like to talk about this, or anything else she is available to do so, as are all of us here.” He signals to the staff at his back.

“The past few weeks have been a troubling time for Blackwell Academy, but I want to commend you all for facing them with resilience. I implore you all to keep doing so and don’t be afraid to seek help if you need it. We can only strive to embody strength and courage as Max did.”

Someone chokes back a cry, which echoes across the auditorium. The students turn to see who it is. A sobbing Dana is escorted out by Juliet, who wraps her arm around her. Alyssa also wipes tears away. A few rows back Taylor rubs Victoria’s arm comfortingly, without looking at her.

“Does.” Ms. Grant chimes in behind him.

“Excuse me, Ms. Grant?”

“Does, not did. She’s missing, Principal Wells.”

“Forgive me, quite right.” He seems visibly annoyed at the disruption. “Would you like to add anything else, Ms. Grant?” The Principal plasters on a smile, clearly not expecting her to accept the invitation.

“Alright then.” She steps forwards and takes the microphone.

Mr. Wells appears perturbed and sits down.

“Hi everyone. As your Principal said, these last few weeks have been tough. But, you don’t have to face this alone. I’m sure a lot of you know Max, or have seen her around campus. Max is bright young woman and has a good heart. On top of that, as many of you know, Max is a hero. But, you can also be heroes! Look out for one another, be there for each other. Although this is a hard time, we can get through this together. If any of you need anything, I’m here for you. Even if you just want to stop by, or have a chat. Also, as Mr. Wells said, we have a lovely school counsellor who can lend an ear for anyone who needs it. Take care everyone, we’re in this together.”

The theatre erupts in applause.

“For Max!” Justin yells and jumps out of his chair.

“Super Max!” Warren hollers.

With that, the assembly breaks into a chant: “Super Max! Super Max! Super Max!” It’s a roar of voices and energy. Some pupils stomp their feet and clap along. It was an uplifting end to an otherwise grim assembly. Out in the hall Dana and Juliet smile tearfully as they hear it. Ms. Grant grins, fighting back tears of her own. It’s overwhelming. The spirit of the youths was a magnificent thing. Principal Wells observes the spectacle with a sullen expression. He’d never fully understand students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of ended on a happier note (I hope). I like the idea of people being brought together by Max. She touched so many lives in such a short space of time since her return to Arcadia Bay. Stay tuned for more sad headcanons and speculation! Hahaha.


	6. Recovery

Kate sighs blissfully as she gazes out her hospital window. She feels rejuvenated. The trees below sway gently in the breeze and birds chirp happily. There is so much beauty in the world. If it wasn’t for her dear friend Max, she wouldn’t be here to appreciate it. The teenager finds that thought both frightening and humbling. Today she was expecting visitors. Alyssa, Stella and Brooke were on their way. Dana and Juliet were also going to visit in the afternoon.

The morning visit is pleasant. The girls hug, cry and laugh together. Her companions relay all the amusing current events of Blackwell. Although she was overjoyed to see them, she was a bit surprised that Max hadn’t come along too. Kate also has the feeling they are hiding something.

“Okay guys. What is it? There’s something you’re keeping from me.” Their change in expression confirms her feeling. They look at each other pensively. Alyssa shakes her head.

“Is it about me?”

“No!” They all exclaim.

“No, it’s just- there’s something that has happened and… No never mind.” Brooke doesn’t want to say any more.

“Don’t worry about it, Katie.” Stella nods in agreement. “Anyway, we’re gonna go get snacks, what would you like?”

“Chocolate, please!” Kate smiles sweetly.

“Your wish is our command.” Brooke curtsies and exits the room with Stella. Alyssa stays behind to keep her company.

Once their friends depart, Alyssa feels Kate’s slim fingers grip her arm. “Alyssa, please.”

The pink-haired girl sighs. “I’m sorry, Kate. But, as your friend I’m making an executive decision not to tell you. In the interests of your wellbeing and recuperation, I _can’t_ tell you.”

Kate nods. She understands, but not knowing doesn’t exactly put her mind at ease. She trusts her friends though and knows they’re looking out for her.

“I can however, fill you in on the latest cartoons I’ve started watching!” Alyssa offers a smile. Kate can tell it’s masking sadness, over whatever it is she can’t talk about.

“Go on.” She grins back. Kate loves cartoons. She hoped that by chatting about something fun, it’d also take Alyssa’s mind off what was troubling her back at Blackwell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kate. Could you imagine her looking forward to reuniting with Max only to find out something had happened to her? Also, poor Alyssa and co., having to hide that from her. Awful, just awful! Delete feelings, please.


	7. Competition

Victoria battles the urge to skip photography class. But, in spite of the fear and shame of seeing Mr. Jefferson again and Max’s painfully noticeable absence; she forces herself to attend. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to treat her any differently from normal when she arrives. The class begins and the teacher leans back against a desk in his usual, cocky pose.

“Okay class. I know it’s been another difficult week for everyone, but life- must go on. Today I will finally announce the winner of the everyday heroes contest.”

The class is silent. There’s an apparent lack of enthusiasm towards this news.

“Isn’t it- a little soon?” Hayden queries.

“Yeah, Max has only been gone a couple of weeks. It feels wrong to finish this without her.” Alyssa states with a look of annoyance.

“Yeah.” Daniel and Evan agree simultaneously.

Victoria glances around at the frustrated faces of her peers. She wonders if they’d defend her like this if she was missing. She smiles at her foolishness. _“Of course they wouldn’t. You’re a bitch, remember?”_ Perhaps Max would have, but she’s gone now. She was certain some people resented that fact. Someone virtuous had disappeared and instead she- a cruel narcissist remained. Fear creeps into her with a sudden realisation. _“Oh god. Please, don’t let me win today.”_

Mr. Jefferson sighs. “Look everyone, I know it’s upsetting. Max is a gifted photographer and I agree, it does feel wrong not being able to announce a winner with her present. And Kate, for that matter. But, unfortunately the competition is on a strict timeline and, you know Max. I doubt she would want everyone missing out because she can’t be here.”

Some students nod in agreement, but the class doesn’t seem entirely satisfied with that.

“So, without further ado, it is my pleasure to announce the 2013 winner of the everyday heroes’ contest-“

 _“No. Please, no.”_ The young woman feels faint.

“Victoria Chase! Congratulations, Victoria.” He smiles and breaks out in applause.

Her classmates clap along, but a coldness emanates throughout the room. It’s a hollow victory. Did Jefferson plan it this way to exact revenge on her? Is that the only reason she won? Now, she’d never know. Not that it mattered. This win would always be overshadowed by Max’s disappearance. A part of her also wouldn’t be satisfied without knowing if Max would’ve won had she entered.

 _“This all wrong. It’s all wrong.”_ Victoria wished she could brush off the hateful glares scorching into her.

“Thank you.” She replies quietly. Her eyes trail over to Max’s vacant seat.

In this moment, she wished she could disappear too.

The solemn Queen takes the walk back to her dorm slowly after class. She doesn’t have the energy for her usual brisk pace. It feels as if the award under her arm is burning a hole through her sweater.

Once she reaches the entrance to her dorm, she turns and stares across the hall towards Max’s room. It’s sealed off with yellow crime scene tape, as Kate’s is.

 _“Where the hell are you, Max?”_ The girl ponders with a pensive expression.

She walks over to Max’s door. Her tiny whiteboard is filled up with messages of support.

_We miss you, Super Max!_

_We love you, Max. xoxo -D._

_Thanks Max. Alyssa_

_We’ll find u!_

_Everyday hero!_

_SUPER MAX!_ There’s a drawing of a flying girl next to this one.

Victoria rummages through her purse and pulls out a red marker. She hesitates a moment before beginning to write.

 _Come back._ She prints in capital letters.

Victoria bends down and leans the everyday heroes certificate against Max’s door. With that, she scurries away, eager to retreat into the confines of her dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how sinister that would be if Mr. Jefferson had planned to choose Victoria simply to get back at her (knowing how her fellow students would react)! Part of me thinks he would.


	8. Dream

Alyssa’s piercing alarm seizes her from the dream she was having. The teenager groans and flails about to switch it off. She can’t quite recall what it was about. It sits there at the edge of her brain. Something about saving the world, as her dreams so often were. She figures this is the result of her mass-consumption of books, TV shows and video games. The fuchsia-haired girl yawns and sits up dutifully. She’d usually hit the snooze button a few times before rising, but this morning she was meeting her fellow book club members to hang up missing-person fliers around town. The girls had gotten in contact with Chloe and insisted they’d help her with any effort to find Max. Initially the adolescent had been a bit resistant, until they pointed out they’d cover more ground if they worked together. Aside from this, Chloe had realised that Max brought that out in people: A desire to help, to be kind.

Alyssa slowly shuffles over to a small cage in the corner of her room containing Kate’s rabbit.

“Morning, cutie.” She carefully places a finger between the bars and strokes its head. The bunny sniffs her hand curiously. The youth had taken on the responsibility of babysitting Kate’s rabbit after Max had gone missing. She had also volunteered to look after Max’s plant, Lisa. She wasn’t much of a gardener, so had asked Samuel for guidance about watering it. _“Not too little, not too much_.” He had advised her cryptically. Thankfully, the plant was still kicking, so she must’ve been doing something right.

A while later, Alyssa slowly ascends the dormitory stairwell to the second floor. She avoids level 2 as much as possible. It always brings her mind to Max. Although, the school was inundated with constant reminders of her. Unfortunately, this was the level where the showers were. Her eyes hover in front of the noticeboards. She recalls the morning Max had warned her about a toilet roll that otherwise would’ve been lunged at her head. There was always a surplus of bullies eager to belittle her, but Max was different. She had looked out for her. Why hadn’t they hung out more? Alyssa had fully intended to and they were even going to visit Kate together.

 _“Why did I wait?”_ She contemplates and makes her way into the washroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Alyssa! She’s one of my favourite minor characters. I see her as being the strong supportive-type. Definitely someone you could rely on in tough times. I mean, she managed to keep Lisa alive! Mega-props for that, haha.
> 
> I also wanted to explain why Chloe was a little hesitant (at first) to accept the other girls’ help with putting up missing-person posters. Firstly, I think she would be a bit protective over the role. She feels an obligation to Max and a responsibility to find her (herself, rather than someone else). Secondly, she didn’t really get that help with Rachel, so may have been a bit dubious about it this time around. Ultimately, she realises that Max isn’t Rachel and that she’s being stubborn- any help is good help.


	9. Hero

David makes his daily rounds through Blackwell Academy. The man conducts his task with increased vigilance and notices small details. He approaches the front gate of the girls’ dorms and stalls. His jaw tenses, remembering the day he confronted Kate Marsh. She was frightened and fragile, but he refused to let up. Then Max had stepped in. She ripped him a new one. He’d been angry, but was more embarrassed than anything. It had taken an eighteen-year old girl to realise what he had become. A bully. A real fucking bully. The guard enters the gate and scans the perimeter. His weary eyes can’t help glance up at the rooftop. Another screw-up. If it wasn’t for Max, Kate Marsh would’ve certainly died that day. David’s mind had been ravaged by the horrors of war, but despite his pain through service- he had also found camaraderie. And the occasional hero. He thinks back to his fellow soldiers, the men and women who stood by his side: Some of whom had given their lives. They were courageous, but he had dismissed the fact that Max also had this trait. In his eyes, she was a goddamn hero. His mind wanders to Chloe. Being around that girl made her the happiest he’d seen her since Rachel had gone missing. If someone had kidnapped her, or worse- he swore he’d make the bastard who did it pay.

Later that night following his shift, David makes his way upstairs to talk with Chloe.

He knocks on her door. “Chloe, it’s me. I’d like to speak with you a moment.”

She ignores him.

“Chloe, please.”

His stepdaughter opens the door partially.

“What the hell do _you_ want?” She queries venomously.

“I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye. But, I promise you. I will do everything within my power to find Max.”

“Like you care!” The teenager barks.

“Chloe… I know I can be difficult at times. I also know how much Max means to you. I’m sorry I was so hard on her. But, I swear to you. I will not rest until we find that girl.”

After saying his piece, he promptly leaves. The man spends the night reviewing security footage from Blackwell in their garage and making calls around town. He eventually relocates to the kitchen where Joyce prepares coffee. She kisses his cheek and silently hands him a warm mug. David nods absentmindedly in appreciation, his attention diverted by another phone call.

“Look, Officer Berry. Please, this is Max we’re talking about. You know how close my daugh- stepdaughter is to her… I know it is, but as a personal favour to me, to my family. Please, tell me anything you know.”

Chloe’s stepfather nods as he listens.

“Okay. Thank you, Anderson. I appreciate it. Yes, anything at all. Any time, it doesn’t matter. Just give us a call. Thanks again.”

He hangs up and sighs, massaging his temples.

“What did he say?” Joyce inquires and rubs his shoulders.

“None of her accounts have been used.”

“Nothing?”

“She hasn’t used her bank card, credit card or cell phone since she disappeared.”

“Jesus.” Joyce covers her mouth, he takes his wife’s free hand in his own.

Floorboards creak behind them. They spin around and are shocked to see Chloe at the foot of the stairs. She gives David a single nod. He nods back.

“So-” Chloe rolls her neck. “What have you found?”

David spends the rest of the evening relaying his findings to Chloe. He was stumped. Security footage showed Max entering the dorms, then there was nothing noteworthy after that. The rear cameras of the building similarly showed nothing of interest. No suspicious characters, or visitors. No one had gone in or out the building the night she disappeared. It was as if she had vanished into thin-air.

They continue working into the small hours of the morning.

Chloe rushes upstairs and dials Max’s mobile. The familiar voicemail had been a great source of comfort lately.

“Hey, it’s me again. You’re not gonna believe it, but guess what? David Madsen and Chloe Price have combined forces to find you! Can you believe that, Max? Me and step-shit, working together? _I_ still can’t believe it." The girl smiles. "Anyway, I miss you. And…” She hesitates a moment. “I love you, Max. You’re my best friend in the whole world and I’m sorry for what I said that day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially this story was deliberately vague in terms of the main character's romance arc/pairing. But, as the story is progressing it's pretty clear that Chloe has feelings for Max that extend beyond friendship. What isn't clear is if they were reciprocated- so at this stage that's still ambiguous.


	10. Return

It’s a rainy afternoon when Chloe is jolted awake by the ringtone of her cell phone. “M-Max?”

“No baby, I’m sorry. It’s me.” Her mum answers apologetically.

“What is it, Mom?” The girl asks, trying to not sound too disappointed. She uses the back of her hand to dislodge sleep from her eyes.

“Honey, you’re not going to believe this, but… It’s Rachel.”

 _“What?”_ Chloe’s throat constricts.

“They’ve found her.”

According to Joyce, Rachel was found by a member of the public walking along the shoreline of Arcadia Bay. A fisherman had seen her wandering and looking disorientated, so he brought her to the police station. After that she had undergone a hospital examination, but nothing appeared to be physically wrong with her. There were no signs of illness or injury, of any sort. Doctors suspect she may have witnessed something disturbing and this had left her with post-traumatic amnesia.

“W-where is she?” Chloe eventually manages to ask in a raspy voice.

“She’s still at the hospital, but she’s allowed visitors. She wants to see you, Chloe.” She can hear Joyce smiling.

_“Oh my god. This can’t be real. This must be a cruel dream.”_

The drive over is one big, surreal trip. She’s feels as if she’s floating, gliding along the streets in her truck to the hospital. She hovers through the entrance and up the stairs, heart pounding as she locates her room. The rebel inhales deeply outside her door, then pushes it open cautiously. A familiar form is staring out the window.

“Rachel?” She calls out uncertainly.

The figure turns and faces Chloe, it’s really her.

“Chloe…” Rachel grins.

The punk staggers over to her, like a toddler taking their first-steps. She hesitates then extends her trembling hand.

“Oh my god… You’re okay. You’re okay.” She tangles her hands in Rachel’s hair and studies her face disbelievingly. To have her here- physically present in front of her was astounding. For so long, she’d been an obscure memory.

She lunges forward and the girls embrace tightly.

Rachel nods and pulls her closer. “I’m okay.” She whispers with a smile.


	11. Bunny

The morning Rachel is found, a squadron of doctors and nurses run through the hospital wards. The infirmary bustles with noise and activity. Kate looks up interestedly from the bible passage she’s studying. She carefully closes her book and watches from her doorway. Her face becomes apprehensive, hoping there hasn’t been an accident.

“What’s all the commotion?” An attendant asks outside her room.

“They’ve found Rachel Amber!” A female doctor replies.

 _“Rachel Amber?”_ Kate’s mouth falls open, she quickly picks up her cell phone and rings Max.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Max. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the-”_

She decides not to leave an answer phone message and would try again later instead. After that, she calls Alyssa.

“Hello?”

“Alyssa, it’s Kate. Guess what? I just heard some amazing news!”

“What is it?”

“They found Rachel Amber!” She announces with excitement.

“What? No way, that’s incredible!” Alyssa sounds delighted. “Hold on a second. I’ll to pass you over to Stella, I’m going to go tell the others!”

Kate laughs as she listens to a muffled discussion then pleasant yelping in the background. It was a great feeling to be the bearer of good-news for once.

She hears shuffling as Stella seizes the phone. “Hey Katie! Alyssa just told me the awesome news! I can’t believe it. Also, just thought I’d update you. We’re heading to Alyssa’s soon to feed your baby!”

“My baby?” The teen asks with a confused smile.

“You know, your little bunny!”

She shakes her head in confusion. “I thought Max was taking care of her?”

Stella pauses, realising her mistake.

Kate’s blood turns cold. “Stella… Can you please put Alyssa back on the phone?”

“Yeah, sure Kate…”

She can hear a brief exchange before Alyssa returns.

“Hey Kate…” Alyssa’s tone is wary.

“Alyssa, has- something happened to Max?”

Her companion pauses and takes a stifled breath. Alyssa’s voice cracks with emotion as she breaks the news. “Kate… Max is missing.”

The girl finally understood why her friends hadn’t told her sooner. The world seemed a whole lot bleaker that day.


	12. Kingdom

Chloe picks up Rachel the day she is discharged from hospital. To celebrate, the duo purchase beer and decide to visit their junkyard hangout.

“Welcome back to our humble trash kingdom!” The blue-haired rebel announces and relaxes in a chair.

“Drink?” She asks, reaching into the punnet beside her.

“Thanks, that’d be nice.”

Chloe zones out for a minute, thinking about Max’s distaste for beer.

“What? Was it… Something I said?”

“No, not at all. Uh, here.” The punk throws Rachel a bottle, then swigs her drink.

Rachel observes the wall opposite them and breaks into a grin. “Hey, you brought Max here? Did she move back from Seattle? If so, that’s awesome!”

Her friend’s expression wavers. “What? How did you-” She follows the youth's line of sight and focuses on the concrete wall.

_Chloe was here_

_Rachel was here_

_Max was here_

Chloe stands up and slowly walks over to the graffiti. She brushes her fingertips across the last line and smiles bitterly.

 _“You brat! I didn’t know you wrote your name too…”_ The youth brings her head forward and rests it against the cool brick surface.

Rachel’s eyebrows knit together. “Chloe. What’s the matter? You… Seem a bit off.”

The misfit sighs. She hadn’t intended on telling Rachel so suddenly, but there was no point hiding it now.

“Max has gone missing.”

Her face fills with concern. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Chloe.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t want to tell you yet… Not after you had just gotten back.” She rubs her arm sheepishly. _“I’m an asshole. Rachel doesn’t need this shit, right now.”_

“How long has she been gone?” The blonde inquires cautiously.

“Two weeks now.”

“Shit.” She whispers.

Chloe drops her gaze. Rachel moves over to her and rubs her arm reassuringly.

“Can you think of any reason Max would’ve disappeared? Did she have any enemies?” The young woman queries in a serene tone.

“No. Max didn’t want to leave. She had…” Chloe folds her arms before she carries on. “Something she had to do here. Something important. Aside from that, she loves photography and wanted to make a career out of it. She wouldn’t have left… Not unless there was no other choice!” Her voice is adamant, harsh even.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to suggest she did. I’m just trying to… Piece everything together.”

The rocker sighs and fiddles with her beanie. “I know, Rachel. I’m sorry. It’s just… This is all so _fucking_ weird! I mean, you’re here. You came back! Then Max just…” She has another sip of beer. “If you don’t mind, is it cool if we head back to mine? I’m not feeling this spot today.”

“Yeah, of course.” Rachel answers delicately and the duo make their way back to her truck.


	13. Boys

The return to Blackwell is completely bizarre. Everyone stares at Rachel like she’s an alien. Max’s posters line the campus, opposite her own. She picks one up off the ground and examines it. It’s an odd feeling seeing herself in this light- definitely not how she thought she’d get famous. She heads to the bathroom to catch her breath and stares at her reflection. The young woman locks eyes with some mirrored graffiti and spins around to read it.

 _Where is Super Max?_ Someone has written on a cubicle.

She makes her way outside and encounters Evan, her other-half at Blackwell (since Chloe was expelled, in any case).

“Evan!” Rachel squeals and pounces on the stylish young man. He cloaks his arms around her.

“Rachel! Oh my god… It’s true. Rachel… I thought. Oh my god. I thought-” The photography aficionado starts to weep.

“It’s okay, sweetness. I’m here.” She responds gently.

After his crying subsides the youth addresses her with a troubled expression. “Rachel… A lot has happened since you went missing. Things have been… Different since you were away.”

“Different how, Evan?”

“I don’t know. Things felt _morbid_ after you left. Blackwell hasn’t been the same. Just the other week Kate tried to…” He shakes his head. “No. This isn’t the right time. Sorry to be so gloomy. This is a time for celebration! I can’t believe you’re here- but I’m so, so grateful you are.”

“I must have a guardian angel somewhere.” Rachel smiles.

“Well, if that is the case- I owe them one.” Evan states with a charming grin.

Following that reunion the young woman heads over to her skate-posse at their usual spot.

“Shit, Rachel!?” Their crew leader exclaims with joy and disbelief. The rest of the guys holler in a rambunctious welcome.

“Justin!” She smirks confidently and slaps the boy’s hand. He returns the handshake, then pauses and pulls her into a strong hug.

“Dude… I can’t believe it. I heard the rumours, but you’re really here! You came back!”

“In the flesh.” The girl chuckles good-naturedly.

“So- uh… Where were you?”

“Dude.” Trevor slaps his arm.

“Shit. Sorry, Rach!” Justin scratches his head in embarrassment. “You know my baked-ass is always saying dumb shit. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s alright, Jay. To be honest… I have no idea. I can’t remember anything.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“That’s… Scary.” The skater notes.

“Yeah.” Rachel admits awkwardly.

“So… You still down to thrash?” He queries with a crooked smirk.

“You know it. Hold on to your decks boys!”

“Sick! Rachel Amber’s back and ready to fuck shit up!”

Justin holds out his battered skateboard and she accepts it cheerfully, pushing off with ease.

The group skate for hours together. It feels great to just kick back and talk with her friends. The initial discomfort between them fades quickly and it’s sundown when they finally part ways.

“It’s good to have you back, Rach.” Her friend reaches over for a fist bump.

“Thanks, Jay.” She smacks him hard in the knuckles, which elicits a laugh. “Catch up soon!”

“That’s a promise, skate betty!”

“Later, Trev.”

“Take care, Rach.”

The youth encounters another friendly face after she departs: Daniel DeCosta, art prodigy.

“Hey Daniel, how are you doing?”

The illustrator smiles forlornly at his muse. “Hi Rachel! I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

She takes a seat next to him on the grass. “Are you sure? You seem kind of upset.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to seem that way, particularly when you’ve just gotten back… But, I was just thinking about Max.”

“It’s cool, Daniel. Are you two close?”

“To be honest, no- we are more acquaintances. But she’s a good one, like you. She gave me the time of day and even let me draw her. Look.”

He flips through a folder of sketches and locates his drawing of Max. The boy hands it to Rachel.

She examines it with reverence. “She’s pretty.” The youth smiles fondly.

Daniel hums in agreement.

She passes it back to him. “How are you really, Daniel? Still having trouble with bullies?”

“Yes, but not so much recently. I actually think it’s because everyone is a little shaken up after all that’s happened. Even the bullies don’t have it in them like they usually do. But, don’t worry about me. You have enough on your plate for now.”

Rachel nods.

“I will say this though. I’ve been thinking… This school is so strange. It’s a conflict of either not being seen at all, or not wanting to be seen. There is no in-between, you know?”

“Yeah… I think I get what you mean.”

Blackwell was like a tightrope. On one side, students were on-show; either desperate to be free from the prying eyes of their tormentors, or revelling in their popularity. On the other side, were those who were unseen- sitting in the barracks of isolation, anxiously waiting to be noticed.

“Anyway. I’m glad that you’re back, Rachel. Now, would you care for a celebratory sketch?” Daniel inquires with a kind smile.

She grins and reclines into a pose. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mass-reunions with Rachel and her boys! I wasn’t sure how to handle this chapter at first, but decided to lump them together so there weren’t quite as many super-tiny, fragmented chapters. I found it quite interesting in-game that a lot of Rachel’s key relationships were with guys (aside from Chloe, of course). It’s more implied that she was popular with females too, rather than having lots of definitive friendships with them.


	14. Teacher

Before taking off for the evening, Rachel heads to the photography room. She moves with purpose- walking with the stride of a woman on a mission. Outside the class she encounters Mark Jefferson. His face brightens as her takes note of her.

“Rachel.” The teacher’s voice is full of adoration.

“Hi.” She greets him tersely.

“Can I speak with you in private?” The older man gestures to the classroom.

Rachel shakes her head. “I’d rather not.”

“Oh?” He seems a bit surprised by that.

“I’m sorry, but- what happened before I left… I want to keep that in the past. I don’t want to pursue anything further.”

“I have to say- I’m a bit disappointed. But… I understand and respect your decision.”

“You’re my teacher, Mr. Jefferson,” she explains, “or _were_ my teacher, rather. I changed class this semester… I don’t want to compromise either of our positions at this school.”

The photographer nods with a sigh. “You’re right, Rachel and for what it’s worth… I just want to say that I'm glad you're back. We were all worried about you.” He considers her apprehensively.

“Make sure this doesn’t happen again with anybody else. I won’t take this any further, unless you force me to.”

The man’s jawline tightens upon hearing that, but he nods. “I understand and promise you, it won't. Take care, Rachel.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jefferson.” With that, she departs. What happened in the past, whatever they were- they’d never be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super-brief, but important chapter. I’ve come across theories that Mr. Jefferson and Rachel Amber had a relationship and although I doubted it at first, part of me now finds it quite plausible. In this story, Mr. Jefferson and Rachel had a brief affair following (or just prior to) her relationship with Frank. She found the photographer fascinating and felt they had a lot in common due to her interest in modelling and his specialty in photography. Ultimately, she realised it wasn’t what she wanted and felt wrong about the whole thing. To clarify; her parting sentiment was that if he tried anything with any other students she would come forward about their past relationship. I like the idea of her quietly looking out for the other girls in class!


	15. Sea

Seagulls squawk overhead on a cloudless noon in Arcadia Bay. The sea laps lightly at the coastline of the town's empty, sprawling beach. Rachel and Chloe lay together in the bed of the delinquent’s truck. She had been hesitant about bringing her companion here, fearing it may have been upsetting to her. But, Rachel had insisted. She said she wanted to be in the sun; needed to sit near the waves and sand. _“Such a flower-child.”_ Chloe had teased her, but obliged. The teenager didn’t understand a lot of what had happened lately, but would do anything she could to help take her friend’s mind off of things.

“Max sounds pretty popular.” Rachel states as she cloud-watches. She takes a sip from the water bottle beside her.

“What do you mean?” Chloe reaches into her pocket and retrieves a thinly-rolled joint. She breathes in deeply after lighting it.

“She seemed to get around.”

The punk frowns defensively, causing Rachel to rolls her eyes.

“Not in a sexual way, twerp. I meant socially! Most people I’ve spoken to knew her in some way. From the book club to the Vortex Club- Max seemed to _… Connect_ with people. She sounds like a great chick.”

“Yeah… She’s awesome.” Her companion agrees with a meditative look. She offers the joint to the blonde, who shakes her head.

“Whoa, you never usually turn down a hit!”

“Yeah, I’m going to give it up.”

“Fair enough, more for me.” She replies with a smirk.

Rachel sits up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “What’s she like?”

The blue-haired youth smiles sadly at the question.

“Y’know, it’s funny. Just the other week she was asking the same thing about you.”

The other girl grows silent.

Chloe sighs. “Max is… She’s a sweet person. Really nice and always trying to do the right thing. She’s a bit awkward, but I love that about her.”

Rachel nods and stares at the sea. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but... I feel as if I have a bit of a connection with her.”

“What kind of connection?”

“I’m not sure. I just feel as if we’re alike in some ways.”

“No way! You’re completely different.”

“Really?” She asks with a pleasant grin.

Chloe contemplates that for a moment. Personality-wise, they were day and night; but maybe there were some similarities between them.

“After all, it’s almost a supernatural ability being able to navigate the various social spheres at Blackwell! Max sounds like a total boss.” Rachel smiles suavely and has another mouthful of water.

Something about that sentence gives Chloe an unusual feeling. She cocks an eyebrow as a random thought pops into her head.

“Uh… This is going to sound really weird. In fact, I’m fairly-fucking certain you’re gonna laugh in my face. But, Rachel… Can you reverse time?” The misfit asks with an uncertain snicker.

She turns around when there is no response. The model’s face has visibly lightened.

Chloe’s mouth falls open. “No. Fucking. Way.” She whispers.

“How the hell did you know that?”

“Max had the same thing….” She answers in a perplexed tone, hands clinging to her beanie. “Fuck. This is hella freaky!”

“Tell me about it.” Her friend counters with nervous laughter.

“So… You’re a time-traveller too, huh? I think I have a type.” Chloe remarks with a cheeky grin.

Rachel dismisses the insinuation and shakes her head. “No, I _could_. Not anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something… Happened. And after that I couldn’t reverse time anymore.”

“Well… What was it that happened?”

Her companion’s appearance shifts with concern. “Look, Chloe. I don’t know how much you know about Max and her gift, but… I’m not taking any chances. Things can- change when you mess with time.” She fiddles with her water bottle. “Just the smallest thing can screw with the balance and there can be consequences. I shouldn’t even be saying this right now.”

“Rach, please…” Chloe begs with an imploring expression.

Rachel studies her guiltily. She wanted to be honest with her friend, even though she knew better. But, maybe this had all happened for a reason. Maybe she had been sent back here to inform Chloe.

“Fine... I’ll tell you. But if the world goes topsy-turvy after this, it’s on your blue-head.” The young woman half-jokes, knowing it’s a very real possibility.

Rachel tells her friend about how she inadvertently journeyed to a world slightly different from their own. After her arrival, her powers had ceased working and she became stuck. Chloe senses she’s holding more back, but doesn’t press it. What mattered most was that Rachel was safe, and she now suspected that Max had encountered the same fate.

“So… You’ve been faking not remembering?” The misfit inquires liberally.

 _“Chloe Price, never one to beat around the bush.”_ Rachel muses with a sigh. “I was hardly going to tell anyone the truth! You know how that’d sound?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Pretty fuckin’ odd. Sorry.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t tell anyone. The only reason we’re discussing this at all is because you brought it up.”

Chloe takes a minute to ponder before asking another question. “Rachel, tell me honestly: Do you think there’s a way that Max can get back?”

She thinks about that for a moment. “Well, I’m here aren’t I?”

The teenager nods silently in response.

“I definitely don’t think it’s impossible, but it’ll be difficult for her to find the way back. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Rachel adds truthfully.

“Well, how did you come back?”

“I have no idea, but now after hearing all of this… Maybe it was Max.”

Chloe’s gut somersaults at that possibility. “That’s so typical of her. Such a friggin’ hero all the time! She saved my life, you know?” She smiles shakily and starts to cry.

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Rachel asks softly, reaching out to her.

The adolescent nods. “I’m upset, but happier than I have been in weeks. I mean, you came back! It’s a miracle. And with Max missing… Of course, I’m terrified. But, there’s hope now. She has a chance.” She breaks into a tearful grin and Rachel kisses her on the forehead.

“Thanks, Rachel.” Chloe says softly.

“What for?”

“For saving me again.”


	16. Girls

Rachel is roaming the second story of the girls’ dorms following a visit with Dana. After she has bid farewell and exited her room, the young woman encounters a bittersweet, nostalgic sight. Victoria Chase. She smiles, appraising the Vortex leader’s flawless exterior.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the fabled prime suspect.” Victoria slinks over to her from across the hallway.

Rachel smirks at the jibe. “What _are_ you babbling about? Victoria Cut-to-the-Chase.” The youth cringes inwardly at her own insult. It’s so juvenile, but never failed to piss Victoria off. The fact it was so childish kind of added to its charm. The short-haired teen frowns. It’s still effective, apparently.

The other girls in the hallway gather around to watch the display.

“Oh, nothing. I just find it a bit suspicious that you turn up almost immediately after Max disappears.”

Some of their spectators glance around uncomfortably.

“Come on, I’m not the only one thinking it. Just the only person with the _guts_ to say it.” Her gaze is firm.

“What is this, Victoria? From what I've heard you weren’t even friends with Max. Quite the opposite, in fact. Why do you care now? Trying to alleviate some of the suspicion from yourself? Or, is it guilt you’re trying to shed?”

Victoria’s face falters for a split second, then tightens into a hard glare.

“You bitch. You think you’re _so_ bad and have all the answers. But, things have changed around here. _I’m_ in charge now, Rachel. You know what happened during those six months you were missing? People moved on. The only thing that reminded people about you were those gloomy fucking posters your girlfriend had slapped all around campus. Aside from that, you were a ghost. A poster-child who was utterly irrelevant.”

The air is thick with tension. There’s a deadly silence as the rest of the youths hold their breath, wondering if the argument is about to get physical.

Rachel breaks into a wide grin and strolls over to Victoria. “Please, you should know by now: I can see right through you. And what I see is a scared, insecure little girl. Your words may sting, but I’m back. Get used to it.”

The Queen of Blackwell returns the smile, refusing to relinquish control. Inside she’s furious that her words didn’t have their intended effect.

“Oh, and Vic?”

“Yes, Rach?” Her tone is pleasant.

“I missed you, too.” Rachel’s face softens into a kind smile.

Victoria genuinely smirks at that. “Welcome back, wannabe.” With that, she turns and heads towards her dorm.

“Wow! I’d forgotten how much you two liked each other.” Brooke jokes.

“Yeah, you guys hit it off like nothing’s changed.” Taylor adds with a beam.

Rachel laughs melodically at that. It was true. Her relationship with Victoria was unusual and tense. It was a game and they both enjoyed playing it. Twisted fun, but they also understood and respected each other fairly well. Even if neither would disclose that.

Once the rest of the girls have vacated, she approaches Taylor.

“Seriously though. How’s she doing, Tay?”

The teenager sighs. “She’s freaking, Rach. We… Weren’t always nice to Max.”

She brings a reassuring hand to her arm. “It’s okay. You can make it up to her when she gets back.”

“ _When_ she gets back? How do you know she will?”

“I don’t know for sure. I just have a good feeling.” Rachel answers honestly.

Her friend contemplates for a while before speaking. “Rach… I was _such_ a bitch to her. Then somehow she found out about my mom and actually gave a shit, you know?”

The young woman nods and waits for her to continue.

“Then the other week she saved Kate’s life. Talked her down from the damn rooftop. It was crazy! I couldn’t believe it. Imagine if she hadn’t been there. She’s a… Good person. I just hope she’s okay.”

“Me too, Sweet-T.” Rachel didn’t know Max, but from everything she’d heard was eager to meet her.

Before Taylor departs she embraces her in a solid hug. “I’ve missed you. We all have.”

“Even Vic?” Rachel jests, although she knows the answer.

“Especially Vic.”

Victoria had silently observed their conversation from her doorway. She slips into her room and locks the door behind her. After hearing Taylor bring up those two moments, her own mind wanders back to the paint incident. It was an act of mercy. Not only had Max refused the opportunity to taunt Victoria, but she had actually tried to lift her spirits and make light of the situation. What kind of a person would show such kindness to their tormentor? She recalls Taylor’s words. _“A good person.”_ Victoria slumps down against the door and buries her head in her hands. Her heart sinks as she realises that maybe _she_ isn’t such a good person.


	17. Birthday

The day finally arrives for Kate to be released from hospital. Her stay was filled with extensive counselling and had been a peaceful time of recovery. The clinic offered solace away from campus and been a safe haven where she rekindled her love of art, music and faith.

Today, she was also returning to Blackwell.

“Kate, are you sure this is what you want?” Her father asks as they gather her belongings. He was fearful about such an immediate return, but Kate was determined to face it head-on.

“Yes Dad, I’m sure. I’ll be okay.” Of course the prospect of going back was nerve-wracking, but Kate belonged at Blackwell; she had friends there and wouldn’t let anyone take that away from her. Max had fought for her and now she’d fight too, in her own way.

Her dad strokes her hand. “Right, we’d best be on our way then.” The man says with a smile.

Kate gratefully thanks the nurses, doctors and orderlies who made her time in hospital so accommodating. She’d never forget their kindness and it was a bit difficult to say goodbye.

After a cordial family lunch with masses of relatives, her father and sisters drive her back to Blackwell Academy. Her trepidation eases as she sees her friends waiting outside for her.

The girls cheer as they see her car pulling up to the front entrance.

“Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?” Her father questions.

She looks out the window and grins. “I’m going to be fine, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling girl.” They hug.

“We love you, too!” Her sisters add loudly and awkwardly cuddle her from the backseat. Kate laughs.

“And I love you, munchkins.” What a blessing it was to have such a loving family. Even though all of them hadn't supported her during her struggles, she knew her dad and sisters would always be there for her.

She exits the vehicle with a single bag and a vigorous wave.

“Kate!” Stella, Alyssa and Brooke shout excitedly and encircle her in a group hug. The four of them break into ecstatic laughter. Kate’s father smiles as he watches the interaction and commences the drive home.

The friends begin their journey together to the girls’ dorms. She notices her companions talking enthusiastically as they approach the residences. Kate breaks into a small grin as she realises they are probably trying to distract her from the outside of the building. She loved them for it.

The quartet stop outside Kate’s bedroom. Her face lights up as she reads the caring messages filling her whiteboard. A lovely change from the taunts that occupied it two weeks before.

“Ready, Katie?” Stella asks with an enthusiastic beam.

Kate nods, smiling widely. “Ready.”

“Surprise!” Her companions exclaim as they open her door.

The first thing she notices upon entering her room is that her friends have tidied it. There’s also a huge banner reading, “Welcome back Kate!” spread across the wall. The dorm is filled with gifts, flowers and balloons. There are even snacks and a cake. It feels like a birthday and in a sense, it is: Kate had experienced a rebirth and been given another chance at life.

 _“Thank you, Max.”_ She reflects softly and grins.

“Oh my goodness… You didn’t have to go to all this trouble!” She's overcome with feelings of joy and love. The girl is appreciative of the effort her friends put in to make her return special. Her only regret was that Max couldn’t be there to enjoy it as well.

“Thank you all so much. Your support has meant everything to me. And while it sucks that Max can’t be here too, your friendship means the world to me. I love you all.”

“It’s our pleasure, Kate and we love you too.” Alyssa responds, smiling tenderly.

The friends embrace again in another tight group hug.

Hours pass and it’s time for her companions to depart after their celebration.

“You need anything, I’m just downstairs. You can text, or call me any time.” Alyssa tells her with a snug parting cuddle.

“I’m across the hall!” Stella exclaims cheerfully and steps up for her hug.

“Two rooms to your left.” Brooke adds and is the final one to embrace Kate.

After their farewells, Kate revels in the opportunity to reacquaint with her bunny-child. It’s early evening when she’s petting her rabbit and a quiet knock sounds at her door.

“Just a second!” The youth calls out, popping her beloved pet back in her cage. There’d been occasions when she’d snuck out before, so she liked to err on the side of caution.

Kate approaches the door and opens it to a short-haired teenager with troubled green eyes.

“Victoria?” She asks pensively.

“Kate, can I speak with you a moment?” The Vortex Club leader questions in a mild tone.

“Sure… Come in.” She steps out of the way to allow the other girl to enter, then closes it.

Her visitor avoids eye contact by examining the room and shrinks into herself.

“Um… Are you alright, Victoria?”

Victoria’s gaze drops to the ground. “I’m sorry, Kate.”

Kate seems astonished, but doesn’t say anything.

“I was awful to you. Even when I saw how much you were hurting… I didn’t stop.”

Her remorseful eyes meet Kate’s.

“Kate… I was the one who filmed you that night. The video was my fault.” Victoria’s hands begin to tremble.

Kate’s mouth tightens at the admission. All the taunts, her humiliation, the merciless bullying: That video had been the root of it. But, she also knew there was more going on that they didn’t understand. She was sure of it, and Max had been too. The blame didn’t lay fully at Victoria’s feet.

Kate leans forward and gently touches her on the shoulder. “I forgive you, Victoria.”

Victoria’s face crumbles as she bursts into tears. The other girl pulls her into a secure hug.

Strength came in different forms. It wasn’t always presented in boldness, or physicality. Sometimes it was quieter. It could be demonstrated in the form of a kind word, or forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for reading!
> 
> [October 20th:] I will resume updates for this story after my exams, which finish in the next few weeks. I found the latter part of this story far more difficult to write than my other ongoing fics, so I've been careful not to rush it. I really want to take the time to think about where it heads and write something I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Also, thank you for all your lovely comments; I really appreciate it. Take care everyone!


End file.
